A clocked electronic circuit often radiates electromagnetic energy at the frequency of a clock signal that clocks the electronic circuit. The electronic circuit also typically radiates electromagnetic energy at the frequencies of harmonics of the frequency of the clock signal. Power leads and long traces can act as antennas to radiate electromagnetic energy. Such electromagnetic energy emitted by one electronic device can be received by another electronic device and can interfere with the operation of the other electronic device. The radiated electromagnetic energy is therefore sometimes called electromagnetic interference (EMI). In particular, in an integrated transceiver system, a clocked electronic circuit can cause transmission spurs during transmission times and receiver desensitization to occur during receiving times when digital noise from the clocked electronic circuit is coupled into the transceiver circuit of the transceiver system.